


Professor Whitlock

by LadyAngelMarie



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAngelMarie/pseuds/LadyAngelMarie
Summary: A fantasy is a game of seduction, and Bella Swan is a master.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Jasper Hale/Bella Swan, Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Kudos: 28





	Professor Whitlock

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry into the Non-Cannon Contest. This is also my first EVER lemon I wrote.
> 
> Pictures can be found here  
> https://ladyangelmarie.wordpress.com/professor-whitlock

Jasper Whitlock was my math professor at Twilight University in Meyer, Illinois where I, Bella Swan, was a student. He was muscular, but lean and tall, over 6ft, with honey-blond hair that fell just above his collar. Me, I had long, thick, brown hair that has some maroon lowlights to it. I stood about 5' 5", slender but not to skinny. He had nice long fingers on his hands that, every time I saw them, I pictured them finger fucking me till I screamed his name. Those fingers starred in many a fantasy of mine.

He and I had been in a relationship since halfway through my senior year. I saw him for the first time at the end of my sophomore year. I went into a local bakery, which had the best coffee, and when I saw him, I wanted him. I wasn't going to actually pursue him as much as I wanted too. I wanted my degree, and I knew that fucking a teacher would get me expelled. So I looked from a distance. It seems though that the universe had it in for me because everywhere I turned, he was there.

But it turns out he had been watching me. I caught him once jacking off and when he came, he called my name. I was so turned on that I grabbed James, my fuck buddy, well really I just let him eat me out. Honestly, the man could eat a pussy, but when it came to sex, he was clueless. I kinda thought he was gay, but he grew up in a home where being gay was considered a sin. Such a shame too, cause there is nothing wrong with being gay; it's who you are. I am not to worried though. I had a plan for him later. I needed an orgasm that no toy could give me.

Thinking back, I remembered when my best friend and roommate, Alice, who was dating Edward Cullen, star basketball player, found us by accident. My family owned some property about an hour south of Meyer, and we had a cabin there with a lake. It's been part of the family for many generations. Well, Jasper and I decided to take a weekend for ourselves. It was just after midterms, and we had only been together officially for a few weeks. We had been sneaking around, just trying to find places where we wouldn't get caught. There are only so many times I can sneak into his apartment and not get caught, or sneak around campus. Hell, we had almost been caught once already. We just happen to be in the library together, completely by chance. It was late and I had been studying for my next test in English when he walked in. It was only 30 minutes until the library closed. Of course, that got my fantasy started about doing him in the stacks, but we didn't dare risk it. It didn't stop him from fingering me at the table though while helping me to figure out some of my English assignment. I thought for sure when the librarian came we had been busted, but she had just come to tell us that she was closing up. That was the last time we met up, even by accident, in public. So this weekend was long overdue. We each took separate cars, left at different times, and took different routes. Alice knew that I was going to the cabin this weekend to destress from midterms, but she didn't know that I was meeting Jasper there.

I got there before him and opened up the cabin to air it out. It had been a while since it had been used. I pulled out the sheets that I had brought with me and made the bed. After that, I pulled the sheets off of everything being careful not to get dust everywhere. I had already stocked the fridge with food and of course bait. What fun would it be to come all the way out here and not fish? I mean yeah, I want to sex up my man, but that's not the reason we came here, well not the only one. I laughed at myself at where my mind was going. Jasper grew up in the south, so fishing and hunting were in his blood, at least that's what he told me. I grew up fishing; I can bait a hook and fillet a fish just as well as any guy can.

A knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts. I smiled knowing that Jasper just arrived.

"Hey, ba...Alice?" I said, my smile fading. I start to panic knowing Jasper is going to be arriving at any time. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to surprise you is all. I didn't want you here all by yourself the whole weekend. I thought we could hang out ya know," she said, walking in.

"We? Like you and me or..."

"Hey, baby, where you want these?" Edward asked, answering my question before I could really even ask it.

"Just put everything in the fridge and the sheets in the room. I'll make the bed up later."

"Great," Bella thought to herself. "Um, Alice, I really planned a nice quiet weekend alone. To destress."

"I know, but we didn't want you here moping about your grades and all that. We," she said, grabbing Edward, "are going to keep you busy this whole weekend." Bella sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. A habit she picked up from the few months she dated Edward before figuring out that they were better off as friends.

"Sweetheart? Who do those cars belong to?" Jasper said as he walked in. He stopped suddenly when he saw Alice and Edward. "Oh shit," he said

"Um, Bella, why is Professor Whitlock here? Is this the guy you have been seeing?"

I sighed, "Yes, Alice, this is the guy I have been seeing. This is why I said I wanted the weekend alone."

"Oh." she said. I don't think I have ever seen Alice speechless.

"Well, now you know, but please Alice, don't say anything, Edward, please."

"I won't say anything I promise, and neither will Alice. Right, baby?"

Alice just stared at me open-mouthed.

"Alice?" I asked and that was all it took to get her started.

"How could you hide this from me! I thought I was your best friend! How long has this been going on? Are you only sleeping with him to pass your class cause if so that is seriously fucked up!"

"Excuse me!" I yell. "You have known me since freshman year, do you really think I am one of the fucking skanks that would fuck a teacher for an A be cause if so, I don't ever want to talk to you again!

"The first time he and I met, I didn't even know he was a professor at the university. We got to talking and just hit it off. He never told me anything other than he was a teacher when I told him I was a student at Meyer he freaked out. That's when I found out he was a professor at the university. By then, we had already started to fall for each other. We quit talking and seeing each other, but fate had other ideas and we were always bumping into each other. We tried to not be attracted to each other because we knew what would happen if we were caught.

"After finals were over my Junior year, a few friends from class were going out to celebrate. You were still studying for you last final the next day, so I didn't want to bother you. We went to a local bar and started drinking, and we were all having a wonderful time. Well, they were really having a blast. All I could think of was Jasper. At some point, someone had slipped me something--I am not sure what though. I don't really remember anything. I woke up in a hospital bed with Jasper asleep in a chair next to the bed. He told me he saw a couple guys pretty much dragging me down the sidewalk. He knew something wasn't right and called the cops while getting me away from them."

"That was why you were missing the next day? You told me you went home early. Why didn't you tell me?"

I started to cry., "Because I was ashamed. I mean, I know nothing happened to me, and it was all because of Jasper. We became friends after until about halfway through this year and we have only been dating a few short weeks."

"Oh, Bella," Alice said, walking up to me and hugging me. "I promise I won't say anything," she says before releasing me.

Jasper, Alice, Edward and I ended up spending the weekend together. Edward and Jasper became pretty good friends.

~*~

I arrived at my last class of the day, my favorite of them all, mainly because of the teacher, Professor Jasper Whitlock, of course.

I took my usual seat in the back, sitting in the chair with my ankles crossed, the corset forcing me to sit straight up. The way the classroom was designed was similar to a stadium where you had to climb steps to get to the top, but instead of long tables like other classrooms, Professor Whitlock's classroom had individual desks, which made my plan work so much better. People started to trickle in along with the skank brigade, wearing their usual next to nothing. I smiled to myself knowing that he was mine and they have nothing on me.

Once everyone was in their seats, the professor entered. He did his normal scan of the room, and when his eyes landed on me, I gave him my best smirk. I saw the gleam in his eye. When he had to step behind the podium, I knew I had him. He began his lecture and I began my seduction. I leaned forward as best as I could in the corset. Alice had laced it so tight I could barely breath, but it was so worth it. I kept my eyes on Professor Whitlock and moved my finger along the tops of my breasts and down the center. I could see him shifting uncomfortably, but he never gave himself away. I then, placed my finger in my mouth, sucking on it like it was his cock, teasing him. I stopped for a while and just ran my hands up and down my leg. I leaned back and scooted forward in my chair, raising my skirt and opening my legs wide to show him my bare pussy while at the same time, the corset pushed my breasts up even more. I knew that my pussy had to be glistening. The show I had been performing for him was making me so hot and bothered. I looked up at the clock and saw that time was almost up. I started playing with my pussy wanting to get off with him watching me while everyone else was blissfully unaware. This has always been a fantasy of mine.

I bit my lip to stop the moan from coming out of me. I was so turned on that I knew I wouldn't last long. I watched him the whole time. He kept glancing my way, but never once did he keep his eyes on me. My breathing started to get heavier, and just as I was about to cum, a book fell, startling me, and I immediately closed my legs and sat up straight.

"Mr. Newton. Kindly keep control of your items!" he growled.

"Sorry, Professor Whitlock."

Professor Whitlock sighed. "Time is up anyway. Everyone be sure to review your chapters, finals are coming up. Class is dismissed. Be sure before you leave you collect your graded papers. Miss Swan, please stay after class. We need to talk about your grade."

"Of course Professor," I said. I stayed in my seat, putting my recorder in my bag, but leaving my book out. Once everyone cleared out, Professor Whitlock closed the door, locked it, and pulled down the screen that was used for testing.

"Miss Swan, can you come down here please," he asked.

"As you wish, Professor Whitlock." I stood up, grabbed my book from the desk, and bent over, legs straight and slightly apart, giving him a excellent view of my pussy. I heard him groan as I placed the book in my bag. It made me smile knowing what I was doing to him. I wiggled while acting like I was having trouble putting my book in. I turned my head to the side and saw him palming his dick.

"Get down here, now, Miss Swan," he demanded.

I stood up, grabbing my bag, and strutted down the aisle to him. Once I reached the front of the room, he grabbed me by the hair and kissed me till I was breathless. I loved it when a man got rough with me.

"You have been very naughty, Miss Swan, teasing me like that. If that idiot Newton hadn't dropped his book when he did, I would have cum in my pants like a teenager seeing tits for the first time. And you--" he reached down to start to play with my pussy "--were so close to having that orgasm."

My knees nearly buckled when he inserted a finger into me. I moaned loudly as his glorious finger fucked me. He inserted a second one and hit my G-spot, making me cum all over his fingers. He kept milking me, extending my orgasm. He removed his fingers and put them in his mouth, cleaning me off him. I moaned at the site.

"Mmm, the sweetest of nectar. As much as I want to take you over my desk, I can't have my classroom reeking of sex anymore than it already is."

Still holding my hair, he dragged me into his office, closing the door behind him and threw me against the opposite wall. His office wasn't very large. It held a desk with a chair and his diplomas on the wall. Other than that, it was pretty bare. I turned around, my back against the wall. "My my my, Miss Swan, you look good enough to eat."

He grabbed me by the throat and squeezed, not enough to cut off my air but enough to know he meant business. He brought me over to his desk, laying me across it. He grabbed my legs and placed them over his shoulders. He lowered his head to my pussy and took a long lick.

"Mmm, I knew it would taste divine." He then started feasting on me.

I grabbed his hair and moaned as he continued to bring me pleasure. He inserted a finger and started pumping it in and out of me. I was panting. I could feel that coil tightening, ready to burst at any moment. He inserted a second finger, curling and hitting my G-spot, causing me to shatter with a scream. He kept licking me, making my body jerk with aftershocks.

"You do taste delicious." He leaned over me, kissing me once again. I could taste myself on him and it turned me on more. He helped me to sit up, and I squatted down to undo his pants. I could feel through them how hard he was. I released him from his pants, he was at least 9 inches and thick. I gathered some of myself on my hand then started moving my hand up and down his cock, licking at the precum that beaded at the head of his dick. He moaned out then grabbed my hair, pulling hard, forcing my to look up at him.

"Open your mouth," he demanded.

I complied and he shoved his cock down my throat. I was thankful to have been blessed with no gag reflex. He kept my face pressed against his groin for a few seconds before allowing me to breath again.

"I love that you don't have a gag reflex. It makes fucking your mouth so much sweeter."

He continued to fuck my mouth, and I enjoyed him taking control. I knew there had to be a puddle on the floor since I was dripping wet. He pulled out of my mouth, pulled me up, and put me over his desk, flat on my stomach. He lifted my skirt, and I felt a sharp sting on my ass. I cried out, in pain and pleasure.

"That's for making me hard in class." He said after smacked my ass, "That's for not wearing any panties." He smacked it again. After one more smack, he said, "And that is for masturbating in a room full of people and making me watch when I couldn't do anything about it." He landed one more smack on my ass before plunging into my pussy. I couldn't stop the scream from escaping my mouth. His cock stretched me so good. He gave me a few seconds to adjust to him. I was no virgin, but it had been a while since I'd had sex. I wiggled my ass, letting him know he could continue.

"You might wanna hold on. I don't plan on going easy on you." And with that, he started to pound into my pussy. I grabbed onto the front of the desk while he fucked me.

"Yes, Professor, fuck me! You feel so good!" I moaned.

His hands covered my mouth as he continued to pound into me. I knew I would have a bruise on my stomach. Hell I knew I would be walking funny, too. He took one hand off my mouth, reached around, and started playing with my clit. I moaned behind his hand, and soon, came around his cock. He removed his hand from my clit and slowed down, allowing me to come down from my high. I soon felt something warm on my ass and then his finger around my backdoor. He inserted one finger, and I moaned through his hand. The sensation of having both holes filled triggered another small orgasm.

He withdrew from me, and I whimpered at the loss. "Don't worry, my pet, I am not done with you quite yet," he whispered in my ear. I heard the distinct sound of a condom opening. I could picture him rolling it on his massive cock. I was almost sad that he did this. I soon felt the tip of his dick at my back entrance. My breath hitched as he slowly pushed in. I have never felt so amazing as I had at that very moment. He pushed and pushed until he was fully in my ass.

"Shit!" I moaned out. "Fuck, that feels good! Fill my ass good, Professor."

"Don't worry, sweet one. You won't be walking straight once I am done with you," he said as he took my ass. I couldn't think about anything but the pleasure that I was feeling, only thinking that would be better would if I was being penetrated by two cocks at the same time.

"Jasper, please make me cum. I need to cum!" I cried. He then started rubbing my clit, causing me to cry out.

"Cum with me, Bella. Cum with me NOW!" he roared as buried himself deep inside my ass. His orgasm triggered mine and we both cried out each others names. We lay there sweaty and breathless.

"Damn what you do to me, Bella," he said, pulling out of me and disposing of the condom. He pulled me to him, his now semi-erect cock in between us. I started moving. gliding his dick between my folds.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I don't think you can handle round two so soon."

"No Professor, I don't think I will be walking straight for a week after what you just did to me."

He moaned and kissed me hard. "I love it when you call me Professor."

I giggled again and he moaned again. "Baby," he said as he started to rock his hips, his dick once again hard. "We don't have time for another round," he said, still moving. He slid his dick into my wet pussy, and I gasp when he hit that spot inside me. He did it again, and I moaned. He started to rub my clit as he hit that spot again and again. I didn't take long for either of us to cum again, though not as intense as the others.

"Care for round three." I laughed

He smiled at me. "I think not. We have to clean up. My last class will begin soon."

I rocked against his dick that was still inside me.

He smacked my leg. "Don't make me punish you."

Once we calmed down, Jasper withdrew from me. I sit there, exhausted from all the orgasms. I jumped when I felt something cold on me.

"Shh, it's just a baby wipe. I am going to clean you up and then you have to leave." He was ever so gentle. When he was finished, he helped me to stand up. I grabbed my bag and took out my bag of makeup. Grabbing the mirror, I took a look at myself. My eye make up was smeared, and my hair was a mess. I looked freshly fucked that's for sure. I took my makeup remover wipe and cleaned up as best I could and then reapplied my face. I tried to brush my hair, but there were to many tangles, and I didn't have the time, so I grabbed a ponytail holder and just threw it up into a messy bun. I was kinda sad that we had to part so soon, but I knew if we got caught, he would be fired, and I would be kicked out.

"Hey don't be sad. This is your senior year and you will be graduating sin the next few days, until then we have to keep it under wraps."

"I know. I just hate sneaking around."

We both jumped when there was a knock at the door to the classroom. Jasper looked at his watch.

"Shit! We are running late. Grab your bag, oh, and wear this tomorrow." He handed me a box.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just put it in your bag. Come on before they start to ask questions." I stuffed the item in my bag, adjusted my clothes, and we rushed to the classroom door. He winked at me. "Now, Miss Swan, follow my instructions. You need to start doing better to pass my class," he said, opening the door.

"Yes, Professor Whitlock. I promise to do better from here on out," I said, playing along. "Thank you for helping me with my problem," I say as I walk away, swaying my hips a little more than necessary just to goad him. Taking a quick look around seeing that the hallway is filled with people getting their stuff, I look back and see Jasper watching me. I dropped my bag "accidentally" and bent over, legs straight to pick it up, giving him a show of my swollen pussy. I knew I would be sore tomorrow, but it was so worth it. I stood up and looked behind me again to see Jasper trying to discreetly adjust himself. He looked at me and mouthed "Big trouble". I smirked and walked off.


End file.
